1. Field
The embodiments described herein generally relate to organizing photographic images.
2. Background Art
Users wishing to combine a collection of photographic images captured from the same scene may utilize a variety of computer programs that determine a set of common features in the photographic images and match the photographic images to form a single panoramic image. The photographic images may be aligned by identifying the common features between the photographic images. These computer programs, however, are often designed to match photographic images by comparing each photographic image uploaded by a user with every photographic image that was previously uploaded in order to determine image overlaps and a set of common features. This can be a time expensive process, which detracts from the overall user experience.